There is a wheel loader known in the related art equipped with a traveling drive device that transmits the rotation of an engine to the wheels via a torque converter (see patent literature 1). The wheel loader described in patent literature 1 is a work vehicle, the engine rotation rate of which is controlled in correspondence to the extent of accelerator pedal operation.